Llevarte muy alto
by Genee
Summary: Taichi desea cumplir todos los caprichos de su cita. Sora huele a cerezas y desea alcanzar el cielo. [Para el topic Taiora del foro: Proyecto 1-8 Intercambio de Navidad. Para Mid] [Viñeta]


Digimon no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el Intercambio de Navidad del topic Taiora del foro: Proyecto 1-8.

 _Para quien lea, están invitados_ a _pasarse._

Mi palabra fue: _Dulce_ (Algodón dulce), propuesta por Mid. ¡Espero que te guste! Y a todos los que leen.

* * *

.

.

Llevarte muy alto.

.

.

En el Pallet Town, su tercera cita. Sora y Taichi caminaban por el espacio abierto. El cielo nublado avisaba que pronto llovería. Sora abrió la sombrilla y Taichi se refugió debajo de ella, muy cerca de Takenouchi. Ella soltó una risilla en cuanto el chico alto encorvó el cuerpo para poder resguardarse de la lluvia a su lado. La curva debajo del cuello se acomodó como _puzle_ sobre el hombro de la otra, aspiró hondo de su cabello. Sora se ruborizó. Taichi le rodeó el cuerpo con sus largos brazos con la excusa de meter la mano en la bolsa de papel con palomitas de maíz que la otra sostenía. Se abrazaban en medio de la multitud. Taichi siempre hacía lo que le iba en ganas.

―Cambiaste de champú ―dijo él. No pudiendo ignorar el nuevo aroma del cabello de Sora―. Hueles a-... ―No daba con el origen del olor.

―Cerezas. ―Le respondió ella―. Mimi me obligó a comprar este champú cuando no encontramos el que usualmente uso.

Taichi volvió a aspirar. El aroma muy dulce. Le provocaba echarle un mordisco a Sora. Pero en cambio solo dejó caer un beso cerca de la oreja. Ella echó un respingo, el vello de su cuerpo erizándose. Taichi sonrió, satisfecho, la otra no pudo ver la mueca de diversión en él.

―¿No te gusta? ―quiso saber ella―. ¿El olor a cereza?

―Ese es el problema. ―Hablaba muy cerca del cuello de Sora. Ella no dejaba de sentir frío en la espalda―. Es nuestra tercera cita, no puedo decirte _cuánto_ me agrada... Pensarías que soy un pervertido.

―No más que Mimi. Sigue enojada por la vez que tú y Koushirou le vieron bañándose en las aguas termales que encontramos en el digimundo.

―Tenía once años. Lo menos que quería era mirarla. ―EL muchacho hizo una pausa. La otra lo escuchó aspirar hondo―. En serio, hueles muy bien.

Sora giró la cara para verle mejor, sospechaba que estaba riéndose de ella, pero para su sorpresa él no lo hacía y, sin previo aviso, Taichi le arrancó un beso de los labios. Se puso colorada. Él ignoró su sonrojo y la empujó hacia adelante .Se detuvieron en un puesto de comida. La lluvia liviana comenzaba a mojar el suelo japones. Taichi compró una botella de agua para Sora y algodón de azúcar porque le provocó algo dulce para picar. No podía, aunque quisiese, _comerse_ a Sora en público. Mejor matar el antojo de otro modo.

―Qué lastima que la noria siga en reparación ―Sora miraba hacia el espacio donde antes estuvo la atracción.

―¿Querías subir?

―Me gusta sentirme flotar en el cielo.

Taichi se detuvo, Sora no, no de inmediato. El muchacho comenzaba a mojarse por la lluvia que crecía.

―Yo puedo hacerlo ―le dijo. Ella giró su cuerpo para verle―. Llevarte a lo más alto, si eso quieres.

Los ojos de Taichi brillaban y se oscurecían en partes iguales. La sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa divertida o bromista, irónica ni ninguna otra que le haya visto dar a nadie. Ocultaba sus intenciones y a la vez las dejaba expuesta como chucherías en una vitrina de alguna tienda de golosinas.

―¿Me harás volar? ―Sora llevó el paraguas al suelo.

―Si lo deseas ―El pelo mojado comenzaba a gotear desde su frente angosta―. Aunque estaba pensando en llevarte muy alto sin necesidad de volar o tener alas.

Ella sonrió con la promesa de que no olvidaría aquella noche con facilidad:

―Llévame... ―Y no dijo más.

.

.

.

Anduvieron en bicicleta hasta llegar al otro lado de la ciudad. Sora sobre el manubrio de la bici que dirigía Taichi, sintiendo el viento y las gotas de lluvia salpicar su rostro sonriente. Taichi pedaleaba muy rápido con un punto fijo de llegada en mente. Cumpliría todos sus caprichos. Si ella quería tocar el cielo, él la llevaría hasta él. Las pulsaciones fuertes, el olor a aventura transpiraba a través de la piel mojada. Abrió los brazos para sentir más profundo. Taichi le gritó que la quería, siendo inducido por el, ahora favorito, aroma dulce de las cerezas.

En la terraza de un edificio, uno de los más altos de la ciudad, de frente a la verja que daba a la ciudad alumbrada por las luces de la calle, hablaron por horas y horas de sus canciones favoritas, de la vida, de los sueños, de nada y de todo. A veces solo callaban para poder besarse, porque Taichi no podía tener fuerza de voluntad cuando de los labios de Sora se trataban, menos cuando el viento frío estaba en contra suyo y le hacía tener que aspirar de la dulce esencia de ella, acompañada del de las cerezas.

* * *

¡Grazie mille! ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Ciao!


End file.
